1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for vehicle, a vehicle, and a controlling method thereof, in which selection from a plurality of driving modes which influence driving feeling is performed by a selecting switch and a plurality of controlled steps in the driving mode are then changed in a predetermined normal order or a reverse order thereof by a forward sequence regulating switch and a reverse sequence regulating switch, so that the selection of the driving mode and the regulation of the controlled steps in the driving mode are performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle has a plurality of driving modes in which controlled steps can be regulated by the switch operation of the driver. Among those driving modes, the driving modes which influence driving feeling are an engine output mode, a traction control performance mode, and a limiting speed mode. In addition, the driving modes irrelevant to the engine are an Anti Lock Brake System (ABS) mode, an electronic suspension mode, and a windshield mode. Conventionally, exclusive switches are provided in the driving modes, respectively, in order to change the driving modes to the desired controlled steps (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-196297).
However, the number of exclusive switches disposed according to the increase of the number of the driving modes is too large, with the result that the number of components for switches is increased to require a large switches arranging space. Besides, during driving, it takes time for the rider to look for the switch in the driving mode to be regulated. In particular, in a motorcycle having a handlebar, the number of switches is too large, and the switches are required to be arranged away from the grip, thereby making the switch operation during driving difficult.